Secret Boyfriend
by DarkNightLullaby
Summary: Hinata discovers something and has to tell her boyfriend.


**Disclaimer:** I (unfortunetely) own nothing...

_ _ _ _

So, this is my first Naruto fanfiction and probably has many errors and mistakes. Gomenasai for that!

Ps.: There is and was so war!

 **SECRET BOYFRIEND**

The day was nice. No cloud at the sky and it wasn't too hot or too cold.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!"a girl with dark blue hair greeted her best friend.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you and Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh, he took Noiji for a small trip to a lake near by."

"And you?"

Sakura blushed.

"Well, I am searching for a way to tell him and Noiji that we will be four soon..."

Hinata smiled happily and hugged the pink haired girl.

"My congratulations, Sakura-chan!"

"Arigatou Hinata-chan but say, how is Kakashi-kun?"

"Busy but he promised me that we would make a small vacation together soon!"

"When will you tell the others that you are together since, let me think, four years?"

Hinata blushed and rubbed her head.

"Well, four and a half years and I don't know how to tell the others... You and Sasuke-kun know but you always were more... understanding than the others."

"Oh Hinata-chan!"

The two girls sighed simultaneously. They both knew how good Naruto was at... being tactful. If it had been an exam he wouldn't have passed.

"Well, what about a small workout Sakura-chan?"

"I'll just be careful."

"Of course! You could simply help me to improve my techniques!"Hinata smiled and she and Sakura went to the training section of Kohona.

* * *

After the two women trained for half an hour they stop to drink something.

"Tea?"

"Too hot!"

"Ice tea?"

Sakura grinned and nodded.

"I buy."

"Nope! You did it the last time it is my turn!"

"But Sakura-chan! I want to congratulate and make you a small pleasure!"

Sakura looked at her friend before she smiled and nodded. Hinata grinned and they sat down at a small café.

"Do you have to tell me too?"Sakura suddenly asked.

"What why?"

"You are not using your left arm."

Hinata looked at her arm.

"I probably hurt it when we trained... I hit a tree."

"Let me see. Or better I make a ful scan!"

"Saku-"

"No 'buts'!"

Hinata let her friend heal her arm and scan her. After that Sakura grinned.

"What?"

"Do you feel nauseous sometimes? Or dizzy?"

"Well, in the morning sometimes or when I turn around too quick but else no. Why?"

"Well, you-"

Sakura was interrupted when a certain fox vessel reached them.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan!"Naruto greeted them.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun."the two responded.

"Hinata-chan can I talk to you?"

"Of course Naruto-kun. What is it?"

Ignoring Sakura the blond male just began to speak.

"Well, I know that you always had a crush on me and I certainly can't deny that you're a beauty. So because we both are alone why don't we become a couple?"

Hinata and Sakura were speechless.

Sakura because Naruto didn't really confess any feelings only that he found Hinata attractive and Hinata because she didn't know how to tell the boy that she was already taken.

"Ano... We can't Naruto-kun."

"What?! Why?"

"Because I am already taken..."

"Who?!"

The young man's eyes narrowed and he seemed angry.

"I won't tell you! First I have to ask him."

"Ks! Tell me later then! Bye!"

Hinata let her head fall into her hands.

"Sakura-chan! What should I do?"

"Well, you should tell Kakashi-kun."

"But I will only worry him with it!"

"You will have to tell him something far more important too."

"What?"

Sakura smiled.

"You'll have to move out of that small apartment soon."

Hinata frowned.

"Why?"

"You'll be three in about six months."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"No..."

"Yes! I'm so happy for you!"

"But we never talked about children!"

"Nonetheless you'll be both be happy! Now go home and wait for him!"

Both friends stood up and Hinata quickly paid.

"If he faints call me!"

"Okay and say hello to Sasuke-kun and Noiji-kun for me!"

"Of course! See you tomorrow?"

"14.30 would be good. I have to teach tomorrow."

"At my house! See you then!"

* * *

When Hinata reached the small apartment she and Kakashi lived in she was... scared.

Quietly she opened the door and froze when she heard someone hum in the kitchen.

"Kakashi?"

"Hina!"

Hinata jumped at her boyfriend of 4 1/2 years and kissed him softly.

"Why are you home already?"

"I thought of my girlfriend and just finished early."

"You didn't do everything."

Kakashi grinned apologetic.

"Well, did you cook dinner?"

"Yep. Want to taste?"

Kakashi grabbed a small spoon and Hinata tried the sauce.

"Delicious. I'll set the table!"

Kakashi smiled after his girlfriend.

* * *

After they ate the delicious dinner Kakashi grabbed Hinata and cuddled with her in the sofa.

Only then he noticed that she seemed to be deep in thoughts.

"What is it Hina?"

"Oh, Sakura told me that she is pregnant again and I just thought about something we could buy her."

"Really?"

"Yep but that isn't everything..."

Kakashi looked at her patiently.

"Naruto-kun talked to me..."

"And?"

Kakashi suspected something already.

"Ano... He just said that because he can't deny that I am a beauty and because we are both single we should become a couple... But I immediately denied!"she quickly added.

"Hinata I did suspect you to not have denied him immediately. I just want to know how much of a baka he is if he can't even see that there is more than looks!"

Hinata laughed and petted Kakashi's head.

"Don't think about it."

"There is more isn't there?"

"He wanted to know who I was with but I didn't tell him."

"Good, then we can shock him!"

Kakashi grinned evilly. He already started to plan this little surprise...

"Kakashi!"

The copy-nin flinched. He knew Hinata wasn't finished with her story.

"Yes?"

"There is one more thing..."

"And what?"

"I don't know if you'll like it but please don't be angry with me!"

"Of course I won't!"

Hinata took a deep breath.

"Sakura checked me over after I hurt my arm while training with her and than she said that we would have to move out of here soon."

"Why?"

"Because... because we'll be three in a few months..."Hinata whispered.

Kakashi just stared at her.

"You are..."

"Yes I am pregnant..."

Slowly the realisation sank in and a smile appeared on Kakashi's face.

"We are going to be parents!"he shouted and spun Hinata around.

The Hyuuga heiress laughed and a few tears escaped her eyes. Now they would be a real family...


End file.
